Star Force
by BCRS
Summary: Does anyone actually know the true power and potential of a dimensional area, and what it can be used for? Megaman NT Warrior Universe.
1. Project

Buttercup Rogue Shadow

STAR FORCE

I own Megaman NT Warrior, you hear me, I own him and every other character even remotely related to the show!

_-CSSF (Capcom Special Strike Force) elite commandos begin descending down the outside walls and proceed to break in through the windows, while more strike teams knock down and storm through the doors and proceed to wrestle the offending party (me) to the ground, before taking the above mentioned offending party away to be locked up in a maximum security prison for copyright infringement.-_

Um... due to circumstances beyond my control, I am unable to assist you in the further reading of this story. Thank you for understanding.

_Dr. Hikari's office._

_Dr. Hikari is, rather defensively, talking on the phone with someone._

DR. HIKARI: Yes, yes you can reassure the prime minister that our best net saviors will be there. Yes I understand… yes I know, yes I… yes, goodbye Mr. Ambassador.

DR. HIKARI: Oh, these Russians will be the death of me! I'd better see what Lan and Chaud are up to.

_Meanwhile…_

CHAUD: I'm telling you this is how it's done!

LAN: And I'm telling you, you're wrong!

CHAUD: Then how about putting your money where you're mouth is, Hikari?

LAN: Is that a challenge? Bring it on! Looser pays the winner's lunch.

CHAUD: Well then, I hope you con get your next three allowances early, my lunches can get quite expensive.

MEGAMAN (Jokingly to Chaud): You obviously haven't seen any of Lan's lunch bills. (more seriously to Lan) However Lan, I hope you know what you're doing, you're all ready on a tight budget as is.

LAN: Hey, I needed those extra plates of curry for more energy.

MEGAMAN: Uh Huh, and Yahoot probably paid all his monthly bills with just the money from your last tab.

LAN: Even so, I know I'm right, I can feel it.

MEGAMAN: Ok then, I just hope you like leftovers for lunch, being a pedestrian for the next half year, and I hope you've got a good excuse for wanting 3 months worth of early allowances.

_However, before Lan and Chaud could make good or their bet, Lan's PET rang. _

MEGAMAN: Lan, it's dad.

LAN: Hi dad, what's up?

DR. HIKARI: Lan, is Chaud there with you?

LAN: Yea he's right here.

_Chaud moves in view of the PET screen_.

CHAUD: What is it Dr. Hikari?

DR. HIKARI: Lan, Chaud, something just came up, and I need you both here right now. I'll fill you in on the details when you get here.

LAN: Where on our way dad.

MEGAMAN: Sounds like it may be something serious.

CHAUD (To Lan): Our bet's still on Hikari.

LAN: I wouldn't have it any other way. Now come on, dad's waiting.

_Sci Lab, half an hour later…_

_The door to Dr. Hikari's office is seen open slowly and Lan stick his head through the opening._

LAN: Dad?

_Dr. Hikari comes out from under a PC in the back of the room_.

DR. HIKARI: Lan, Chaud, you're here.

CHAUD: Yes Dr. Hikari, what is it?

LAN: Yea dad, what's wrong we got here as fast as we could.

DR. HIKARI: Yes follow me.

_Dr. Hikari leads Lan and Chaud out of the room and Sci Lab, to Famous' car outside and drive off._

FAMOUS: Ah Lan, Chaud, glad you could make it.

LAN: Mr. Famous, what's this about?

FAMOUS: Just Famous, and I'd rather let your dad fill you in on this. It's his project after all.

CHAUD and LAN: Project??

DR. HIKARI: Yes, you'll understand better when we get there.

LAN: And where's that exactly?

FAMOUS: An old, abandoned weapons research facility, roughly 60 kilometers north of Dentech City.

MEGAMAN: Weapons research facility?

PROTOMAN: Is this about some new experimental weapon Dr. Hikari?

DR. HIKARI (Smiling): No, no. This isn't about destruction, it is about exploration.

FAMOUS: As you well know, NetNavis are the most complex programs ever created by mankind. And yet dimensional areas are not only perfectly capable of bringing them into the real world but also sustaining them during crossfusion. So this made us wonder, what else was it possible to create in the cyberworld and bring into the real world.

DR. HIKARI: Almost the same year that crossfusion was first shown possible, a research program was started, to determine the true power of dimensional areas, a program during which many technologies thought impossible at out current technological level were developed in code and brought to the real world via dimensional areas. There seemed to really be no limits to what could be programmed and brought into the real world other than imagination itself.

FAMOUS: Encouraged by the successes, the program become a multinational deal with funding in the tens of bilions zennys, which involved many countries and brilliant scientists, yours truly included, and your dad, as one of the top world scientists on dimensional areas was chosen to lead its most ambitious incarnation yet.

_The car came up to the gate of an abandoned looking base and a second later, an infrared laser beam from the top of the fence post on the right of the car shone through the windscreen and scanned the retinas of all those inside the car._

PROTOMAN: Chaud, an infrared laser beam has just been shone through the windshield on your faces. Most likely a retinal scan.

MEGAMAN: Yea, I saw it too.

FAMOUS: It is a retinal scan, a needed security measure. Infrared lasers are used since they're normally invisible to the human eye.

DR. HIKARI (Facing the fencepost on the left side on the car): These too boys are official net savers.

_The gate slides open allowing passage to the car inside the base courtyard before promptly closing again. The car then continued to drive forward on the straight, time ravaged road for another half kilometer before stopping next to a very large, empty field in between two airplane hangars on the verge of collapse._

CHAUD: And what exactly is this project, and where do we come in?

FAMOUS: Security, you are the best net savers in the world, there's nothing your experience will be needed more than for what we are about to show you.

_Dr Hikari and Famous get out of the car and turn towards the empty field, shortly followed by Lan and Chaud who also turn towards the desolate field, not sure what to expect as lightning bolts start shooting from the middle of the base which is beyond the field into the sky and at a certain height from the ground, change direction towards different parts of the base perimeter, striking the perimeter fence. _

_Lan and Megaman look in awe at the lightning show while Chaud and Protoman seem unfazed by what's going on around them._

LAN (Whispers to Megaman): They spent billions of zennys on lightning shows? Typical.

MEGAMAN (putting on a serious face whispers back): Lan, have a little more respect for dad's work. (then chuckling a little at Lan's comment) Besides lightning shows are big with the crowds these days don't you know.

DR. HIKARI: The project is the next step in human exploration.

_The lightning bolt strikes increase in frequency and intensity as something invisible in the middle of the field begins warping light around it. Several minutes later the object becomes fully visible in all it's super sized glory._

LAN: WOW… Is that what it looks like?

MEGAMAN: That's amazing.

CHAUD: I must admit… That's impressive.

PROTOMAN: Indeed it is Chaud.

DR. HIKARI: Lan…, Megaman…, Chaud…, Protoman…

DR. HIKARI: I give you the Prometheus!

* * *

This Story is based entirely on the anime dub (allthough, the action is post Beast+) and to that efect, (and) it is my understanding that (at least several) countries have their normal names, not the fruty ones of the original (Lan mentions Siberia at the end of Axess episode 8 The Friendship In The Mirror for example).

* * *

I used Star Force for the name, not as a reference to the cheap ripoff they killed Megaman NT Warrior for, but for the fact that said ripoff got too god a dub title, and I thought It could use a better story (It certanly can't be worse than that pathetic excuse for a ripoff ).

* * *

Megaman referres to Dr. Hikari as dad, not in reference to the game storyline, but in reference to actual anime fact. Dr. Hikari is Lan's dad (duh), but he also created Megaman himself and is thus technically Megaman's father as well thus technically making Magaman and Lan halfbrothers (two kids who share only one parent). 

A anime fact to ponder on.


	2. Prometheus

- Walking down the corridor, keys in one hand, stun baton in another, the security guard brifly stops by each cell to take a look at the captive inside. He stops to check on one particular cell, and looking inside he sees the captive lying uncouncious on the floor. Serves him right the guard thinks to himself. That's what you get for copyright infrigement he adds to his thoughts then wanders off checking therest of the cells as he passes by them.

Oh hello. I hope you liked chapter one and accepted my apology for not beying there with you, but..as you can see (struggling in a restrait jaket) i'm a little tied up at the moment. Hopefully I will be able to break out of here and be there guideyou through the next chapter. (looks at reinforced concrete walls and heavy duty window barrs, then thinks to himself). I wonder if my dentist can pencil me in so unexpectadly after i gnaw my way out of here.

Anyway, enjoy this second chapter and don't foreger to accidentally hit that little review button on the bottom page and type something followed by another accidental clike to the submit button. :D And now...On With The Show!!! (starts gnawing at the window bars0

* * *

LAN: That's Awesome!!  
FAMOUS: Come on, they're waiting for us inside.  
CHAUD: They?  
DR. HIKARI: A Russian Federation general and his party.  
LAN: The Russians are in on this too?  
CHAUD: It's a multinational project remember?  
LAN (Sheepishly): Oh yea.  
DR. HIKARI: Actually, although most countries involved in the project contributed to its construction, the Russian Federation, having the most experience and knowledge about space exploration and space stations, contributed more to its construction than any other country besides us. And they insisted that they have some representatives onboard for its shakedown flight.  
LAN: Shakedown flight, is that like a maiden voyage or something?  
MEGAMAN: A shakedown flight is generally a flight during which some or all of a ship's systems are checked under operating conditions to see if they perform according to specifications.  
LAN: Huh?  
MEGAMAN: It's a snappy way to say test flight.  
LAN: Oh I get it, but how do we get i…

_Before Lan could finish his sentence, five rings hovering at an equal distance one above the other, to a total height of about 3 meters came up one by one from the ground below surrounding them, and in a flash of green light, the group disappear. Their job done, the rings now retreat back into the ground, leaving no sign of their presence behind.  
__A moment later, in a metallically walled room, inside a glass tube enclosure surrounded by four stationary automated machinegun turrets (one in each corner of the room), the rings reappear from the ground like before only this time to bring the group aboard._

CHAUD: Come on Lan, that wasn't so bad.

_Lan is bent over, supporting himself against the glass wall with his right arm while with his left one is on his stomach._

LAN: I Think…I'm gonna'… be sick… and I just had lunch. (recovering) What was that thing?  
FAMOUS: Transport rings, just one of the many Sci-Fi movies inspired technologies brought to life by dimensional areas. There's an encyclopedia of some of the technologies the ship uses, in the main frame. Why don't you check it out later?  
CHAUD: Ok, we will.  
DR. HIKARI (Stepping to the side after the glass enclosure's doors have opened): Everybody… welcome aboard the BC 303 Prometheus.  
FAMOUS: Humanity's first interstellar research vessel slash battle cruiser.

_Everybody turns to stare at Famous._

FAMOUS: What? I've always wanted to say that, and besides, considering what the Russians have done to it, I'm surprised it can still be called a research vessel.

_Just then, on the wall furthest to the glass tube directly facing the tube doors, a pair of metallic doors with Level 2 Transport Rings written in bold letters, slide open as an army general in Russian Federation uniform and full army decorations, enters the room and begins walking towards Dr. Hikari, then stops and gives a military salute._

DR. HIKARI: General Korolev, these are the two net savers I told the ambassador would be providing additional security. Chaud Blaze, and his NetNavi Protoman, and my son Lan Hikari and his NetNavi Megaman. Boys, this is General Vladimir Koroliev and he will be representing the Russian Federation.  
ALL FOUR: It's an honor meeting you sir.  
Gen. KOROLIEV (speaking with a heavy russian accent): Glad all of you could make it. We are flying a little lighter than previously planned.  
DR. HIKARI: Why sir, hasn't everyone from your party arrived yet?  
Gen. KOROLIEV: Myself and the men of the third commando division are the only ones representing Mother Russia on this flight. An urgent matter required the presence of the others elsewhere.  
DR. HIKARI: Very well then, I will go check if everyone else is here and see if we are ready to depart.

_With that, Dr. Hikari exits the room followed shortly after by the general._

FAMOUS: I'd better get going as well. I'll be in the NetNavi repair center down on level 3 next to the infirmary if you need me. Why don't you two take the elevator down to the brig security office on level 4, sign in, and then do some sightseeing around the ship?  
LAN: You don't have to tell me twice.

_With that, Famous also exits the room leaving Lan and Chaud on their own._

CHAUD: I suppose we should get going as well Lan.  
LAN: I'm right behind you.

_With that Lan and Chaud exit the transporter ring room and begin walking down the long metallic hallway leading to the sector's elevator.  
__A few minutes of walking later, near a corridor intersection, Lan suddenly stops, and gets on his left knee, fidgeting with the shoelace on his right shoe. This catches Chaud attention, and he stops and turns at Lan._

LAN: My shoelace came undone. I'll catch up to you.

_With a slight shrug, Chaud turns away from Lan and continues to walk down the corridor, and makes a right turn at the corridor intersection.  
__With Chaud out of sight, Lan immediately turns his head to face the hologram of Megaman on his shoulder._

LAN: Megaman, see if you can't download a map of the ship.  
MEGAMAN: What are you up to Lan? If you get caught doing something you're not supposed to, you could get in trouble and not just yourself but dad as well.  
LAN: Don't worry Megaman, I only want to do some exploring. I've always wanted to see a starship bridge, and besides, Mr. Famous said we could do some sightseeing.  
MEGAMAN: Yea, AFTER we sign in at the brig.  
LAN: Aw come on, he just said we should sign in, he didn't say when we should do it.  
MEGAMAN: All right, but I hold you responsible if anything bad does, and knowing you, probably will, happen.

_Meanwhile, in front the elevator, Protoman's hologram materializes._

PROTOMAN: Chaud, Lan and Megaman have been gone for too long! Should we be concerned?  
CHAUD: No need Protoman, Lan used the old "untied shoelace" trick to get left behind, and is probably on his way to the ship's bridge.  
PROTOMAN: Should I go and keep an eye on them incase something bad does, and knowing Lan, probably will, happen?  
CHAUD: Please do.

_And with that, Chaud enters the elevator, logs Protoman into the elevator's jack in port, and then gives the elevator the verbal command for level 5.  
__In anther part of the ship, Lan also enters an elevator, but instead of level 5, he gives the elevator an overly excited verbal command for…_

LAN: Level 1, Bridge.

_The elevator acknowledges the request for level 1, and as soon as the doors close, begins its ascent._

MEGAMAN: Let me guess, you always wanted to say that?  
LAN: You know it. It's not every day I get to give my escort the slip, and do some exploring on my own. Especially on board a Battle Cruiser starship.  
MEGAMAN: No, you only give your escort the slip, and do some exploring on your own twice a week. Oh, nd like dad said, it's not a Battle Cruiser, it's a research vessel.  
LAN: Yea, yea, what ever. Also Megaman, on a little side note, could you check what's on the menu today?  
MEGAMAN: You just ate less an hour ago?  
LAN: Hey don't blame me, all this excitement's making me hungry.

_The elevator reaches level 1 and as the doors open Lan begins making his way to the bridge._

MEGAMAN: Take two left turns, a right one and go through door 4c when you reach the corridor. That should lead you straight to the ship's bridge.  
LAN: Couldn't you have picked a quicker route?  
MEGAMAN: It's not my fault, you chose the furthest elevator from the bridge.

_In the engine room, Dr. Hikari confirms launch readiness over the intercom, and is acknowledged with the added statement that launch will occur in T-5 minutes._

_Back to Lan, a voice starts calling over the ship's loudspeakers. Warning that launch is T-5 minutes, that all scientists and equipment should commence recording of test data, acknowledging dimensional area deployment and artificial gravity generators materialization and full functionality as well as advising everyone not related to the test to avoid walking and standing as much as possible so as to avoid the risk of injury._

MEGAMAN: Lan, go in there (his holographic incarnation pointing towards a dormitory room at the end of the corridor, a few doors further down past 4c) until the ship takes flight.  
LAN: Ok (Entering the room and lying down on the bed). What is this room anyway?  
MEGAMAN: This is the captain's room. It's currently unused.  
LAN: While we wait, how about we take a look at that encyclopedia.  
MEGAMAN: What technology do you want to read about?  
LAN: How about we start whit the ship it's self?  
MEGAMAN: Ok, here are the technical specifications of the ship.

_The PET holographically displays a page featuring a top down transparent picture of the ship with the ship's specs displayed on either side and arrows linking the location of each system with it's corresponding info._

_Name: _BC 303 Prometheus  
_Dimensions_: Length: 266 m; Width: 96 m; Height/depth: 104 m  
_Hull: _Dual Layer construction featuring a Titanium composite alloy primary (outer) layer, and a purified depleted uranium second (core) layer.  
_Shielding:_ Dimensional area acts as a force field to provide primary defense shielding when deployed, as well as emergency atmosphere retaining shielding in the event of a hull breach.  
_Sublight Engine Unit:_ Builtby the Russian Federation, in an undisclosed location.  
_Sublight Engine Unit Maximum Velocity:_ 59 percent light speed  
_Hyper drive Engine Unit: _Immaterial, cyberspace program materialized upon necessity during dimensional areadeployment.  
_Hyper drive Engine Unit Maximum Velocity:_ Undetermined, dependent on power availability.  
_Sensors:_ Built at Sci Lab, can be enhanced by cyberspace programming during dimensional area deployment.  
_Armament:_ 12x Missile Launchers; 24x Point Defense Rail Cannons; Additional weapons are immaterial and can be materialized upon necessity during dimensional area deployment and operate at the same frequency as the area thus preventing interference between the two.  
_Crew:_ 115+  
_Minimum Crew:_ 20  
_Additional Systems:_ Hull integrated dimensional area generators, Hull integrated stealth area generator. Information on additional systems requires Class A Authorization.

LAN: Class A Authorization?  
MEGAMAN: What else do you want to see Lan?  
LAN: How about those rings that almost cost me my lunch?  
MEGAMAN (Chuckles): Ok Lan, here they are.  
_Name:_ Transport Rings  
_Diameter:_ 2 meters.  
_Total Height:_ 3 meters.  
_Building Materials:_ Titanium and Nickel alloy.  
_Weight:_ 1.9 Tons  
_Number of units:_ 5  
_Operating Principle:_ The normally inert rings each contain a miniature dimensional area generator reverse engineered from captured dimensional chips which auto activate when needed. The standard behavior of the rings is to first transport themselves into the surface underneath the object, where they rise from the ground surrounding the object which is then demolecularized and transferred via a matter stream to the target location to be remolecularized in a similar process. The transporting process is activated either by remote control, nearby control panel, or NetNavi command from the cyberworld.

_WARNING:_ Any objects not fully inside or outside the rings diameter will be sectioned at that point upon transporter rings activation.

_Note:_ The behavior and purpose of the rings is dictated by the programming given to the dimensional area generators contained within. Regular checks to verify correct programming are therefore highly recommended.

_With the liftoff procedures complete, the same voice from before comes over the loudspeakers only this time to inform that people who wish to walk or stand may now do so in safety._

LAN: Finally. Bridge, here I come.

_And with that, Lan walks out of the room, down the corridor and through door 4c finally arriving on the ship's bridge.  
__As he entered, Lan at first just peered in, not wanting to make his presence known if it was a bad moment, but noticing that it wasn't a bad time, he entered and started looking around._

_The Prometheus command center is laid out in a manner more reminiscent of the bridges of naval vessels than the cockpit of an aircraft. It is a fairly large room, with banks of consoles arrayed along the walls.  
__The commanding officer occupies a chair towards the center, flanked by two additional forward-facing consoles. The station to the commander's left is staffed by the ship's pilot, while a senior technician sits to the right. The weapons officer occupies a station farther forward and off to the side and a cluster of windows covers much of the front wall, with a set of small display screens set above them.  
__Also a large vertically mounted transparent map and plotting table are located toward the back of the room._

_At the moment, all stations were occupied by the corresponding crew members. Gen. Koroliev was sitting in the captain's chair, the pilot and weapons officer were testing how the autopilot and the auto targeting systems worked together, and the senior technician was running various secondary systems tests. Two other scientists were collecting data from the ship's computers, and obscured by the various temporarily mounted equipment strewn about, were the navigator and in a dark grey suit a trainee assistant, alternating between making calculations on the plotting table and plotting the ship's course on the large vertically mounted transparent map with markers._

_Initially besides the fact that the navigator's unusually tall and wears what appears to be a green pair of pants and a long white sleeved sweater, Lan can't make out any discerning traits just yet. However as Lan is about to turn away and head towards the windows, the navigator finishes writing something on the vertical map, and placing the marker on the map edge, turns towards Lan and the now holographic Megaman sitting on his shoulder, leaving them shocked in disbelief._

LAN And MEGAMAN: YOU!!

* * *

I was innitially going to add a description of the Prometheus, but I couldn't find one on the internet and there are 3 thing I couldn't do if my life depended on it:

3. Draw something.  
2. Describe something.  
1. Come up with original names for something.

The Prometheus from my story is the Stargate SG1 Earth starship BC 303 Prometheus. If you don't know what the ship looks like then just look up "Stargate Prometheus" on google image search and choose the first image.

Also, the first one that can guess who the navigator is and Private Mesages me the answer might just get a cameo apearance in the next chapter.


	3. Unknown

_-Turning from left to right and back again, the allways agile eye of the security camera constatly monitored the inside of the cell, ready to tell the guard monitoring it to intervine at the slightest sign that the prisoner (me) was trying something funny-_

_Holding hands to face in a vain attempt to sooth aching teeth while thinking up the next way to try and get out of the cell... -Thinks to self- Well that went well, my dentist can't pencil me in for another 3 months. -Ends self thought-_

Oh hello there, and welcome back. Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and won't be too disapointed with this one. Not a particularly long chapter this third one is, but I wanted to get the guys back together for when I reveal the identity of the navigator. And the fact that I didn't have the faintest ideea what to write about in this chapter didn't help either.  
Anyway with the help of an old coleage friend of mine I finally figured out (actually, he finally figured out with my help, and by help I mean he came up with ideeas and I shot them down trying to find a moderatly original one to use) what chain of events draws Chaud to the ship's bridge.

_-Thinks to self- The camera's looking in the other direction, now's the perfect time to try and remove the door hinges with this toothpick I cleverly kept hidden._

So, as they say in showbusiness, the show must go on... _-Begins trying to pry the hinges off with toothpick-_

* * *

_Meanwhile, in another part of the ship, Chaud was impatiently waiting as the elevator he had boarded was making its way down to level 5. Having just left level 2, the elevator was currently passing level 3 as a voice started announcing over the ship's loudspeakers that launch was in T-5 minutes, that all scientists and equipment should commence recording of test data, acknowledging dimensional area deployment and artificial gravity generators materialization and full functionality as well as advising everyone not related to the test to avoid walking and standing as much as possible so as to avoid the risk of injury. Several seconds later, the elevator came to a stop on level 4 as a text message on the elevator status screen announced the suspension of all elevator travel during launch sequence._

CHAUD: Guess I'd better find a place to lie down for a while, until this is over.

_As he walked down the corridor, Chaud passed several rooms, all of which had been so far either locked or empty, before reaching one with a blank nametag. Noticing that it was neither locked, nor empty, he entered the room and began looking around._

_The room was a dormitory with a bed on the left of the door, a locker locked with an old fashion four disk combination lock on the wall opposite to the door, and a plotting table next to a desk with a PC on the right side of the door. The bed, although not slept in, was slightly disturbed, most likely by someone wanting a moment to ponder on one's thoughts before getting back to work, and although locked, military equipment was visible through the air vents on the upper part of the locker's doors._

CHAUD: Judging by the plotting table, this must be the navigator's room. This whole deck must be where the crew compartments are housed. Think I'll check the workstation before I leave.

_Lying down on the bed, Chaud got out his PET and proceeded to also check the ship's encyclopedia, browsing through the technical details on some of the ship's technologies, pondering a bit on the ones that needed class A authorization, before deciding to check the crew list, and although most of them were ordinary scientists whose names were no secret, one section of the crew list caught his eye. It wasn't the names on that section of the list that made him curious, but rather the absence of names, as all the people in that section have had their names marked as secret, including amongst others, all Russian army personnel besides the general and, the ship's navigator. And underneath that section, another tidbit of information in the form of the ship's command hierarchy was equally strange since according to it, the first in command was the project leader, the second in command was the military leader and the third in command was the navigator._

CHAUD: Ok, I understand why the army personnel have their names hidden, but why is the navigator's name hidden as well? And how come the navigator is the third in command? This doesn't make any sense.

_With the liftoff procedures complete, the same voice from before came over the loudspeakers only this time with the purpose of informing that anyone who wished to walk or stand could now do so in safety._

CHAUD: It's about time. Wonder what else I can find out about that navigator.

_Chaud proceeded to check and recheck the room, but found nothing of use, as the room apart from the bed being slightly disturbed, the locker full of army equipment and the plotting table full of charts of various constellations strewn about it's surface, showed no other obvious signs of occupation.  
__And having exhausted that lead Chaud turned his attention to the workstation by the door hoping it would have some secrets to surrender._

CHAUD: Constellation maps, constellation maps, and oh look…more constellation maps. Hey, what's this?

_However, before Chaud could open a file suggestively labeled "Locations of Personal Interest", Protoman's hologram reappears on his shoulder directing him to view the data stream coming from the bridge's security camera. _

_The camera showed Lan at first just peering in, not wanting to cause trouble if his timing was bad, but then entering with a little more confidence once he had seen that it was not and from where he stood, wonder at the layout of the bridge._

CHAUD: What was so important that I needed to see this Proto…

_A yelp from Lan followed by a loud "YOU" from both Lan and Megaman however, cut Chaud's question short, and as the emerald boy's attention is drawn back to the workstation's screen, a "Hi guys…Long time no see." can be heard coming from someone off screen._

CHAUD: Any idea who than is Protoman?  
PROTOMAN: No sir, the camera's servos aren't yet wired, so I can't turn it to get a view of who it is.  
CHAUD: Then let's go up there our selves, and find out.  
PROTOMAN: We should sign in at the brig before we go. It's only one level down, and its part of our assignment.  
CHAUD: Well, Lan doesn't seem to, yet, be in any trouble he can't handle…very well then, let's go.

_Chaud and Protoman, made their way to the elevator and down to the brig on level 5, where they had expected to be meet by the guard. However in its current state, the brig bare a better resemblance to a warehouse than a starship detention center, having had boxes and building materials stacked chaotically all over the corridor with not a person in sight._

CHAUD: Great, no body's here.  
POLICE NAVI: May I help you?

_An unexpected voice suddenly came from the PC on the guard's desk surprising Chaud._

CHAUD: Yes, I'm here to sign in. I'm one of the Net Savers here to help with security.  
POLICE NAVI: Ah yes, sorry for the mess, and for no one being here. Please sign that register on the desk and you can be on your way.  
CHAUD: Where is the guard that was supposed to be here?  
POLICE NAVI: Well, at the moment there isn't much to do here yet, so he went to the mess hall on level 4. Word of the new chefs' amazing cooking skills had been spreading amongst the crew like wildfire these past few days.  
CHAUD: Ok then, we should be on out way.

_Having said that, and having signed the register, Chaud heeded back to the elevator intent on going up to the bridge to see what trouble Lan had landed himself into._

CHAUD: I'm surprised Lan hasn't gotten word of this yet. Knowing him, you'd expect that to be the first place he'd stop by.

_Back on the bridge, the navigator having noticed Lan and Megaman, gives the two a smile, and begins walking towards them._

NAVIGATOR: Hi guys…Long time no see.

* * *

Deal's still on. Anyone guesing in a PM who the navigator is... gets to show off his amazing Megaman NT Warrior skills. (and mabe gets a cameo :) )  
Also, try to overlook the typos as I am generally writing the chapters of this story a few hours in the AM. 


	4. Navigator

_-Beep...Beep...Beep...-  
The sound of the heart monitor echoed though the hospital room, acompanied by the murmur of the breathing ventilator as a poor soul stood on his back on the hospital bed, bandages covering most of his body._

_**Doctor:** Tell me again, exactly how did this pacient end up beying (checks medical records) stabbed multiple times with a toothpick while being hit on the head by a cell door hinge traveling at high speed as he is beying crushed by a falling cell door?  
**Guard:** What can I say doc...It hapened.  
**Doctor:** Yes, just like the last 11 times, when you were busy watching The Powerpuff Girls Z.  
**Guard:** But their so cute, I just can't help myself not watch.  
**Doctor:** Anyway, he should be out of here in about three months._

_-Thinks to self- Well that plan went spectacullarly_ wrong. _-Ends self thought and comunicates by telepathy due to extensive wounds-_

Oh, it's you. I thought it was the guard again. Anyway, I know this chapter was supossed to be longer one but for some reason I'm not able to write anything over 2 1/2 microsoft word pages anymore. It's nothing to do with word, but more to do with my squishing five page homeworks into five fraise poems to save time when writing in the ten minute recesses before classes.  
Anyway, try to enjoy this (again) little chapter in which the navigator's identity is revealed.

_-Thinks to self again- Better use the 3 months I'm here, to think of a safer way of escaping. On the plus side I should be out in time for my previous dentist apintment._

* * *

_Unsure what to believe, Lan stared at the figure before him, frozen in his tracks, his mind racing to find a proper response, a response which did not take long to be found._

CROSSFUSION!!!

_In a swirl of light Lan and Megaman had crossfused, and barely a second later, having summoned an electric blade, he charged forward intent on landing the first blow, before his intended target could react or strike back._

_Outside, on the corridor leading from the elevator to the bridge, Chaud, his curiosity peaked after having just heard Lan's crossfusion battle cry, began walking a little faster towards the bridge doors, and as the doors slid open, the realization of Lan's shocked surprise from before struck both him and a now holographic Protoman, head on._

CHAUD: Slur…

_CF Megaman's electric blade, having missed Slur the first time, was now being swung rather chaotically as the net saver repeatedly tried hitting her before she would be given the chance strike back. His attacks had been however, unable to connect as Slur effortlessly dodged his every move, almost to the point of predicting where CF Megaman would strike next. _

_Slur however, did not seem too interested in fighting back, choosing instead to remain on the defensive as she attempted to talk CF Megaman out of his attack._

SLUR: Lan!..., Lan!!...

_Noticing however that CF Megaman was more interested in fighting her rather than listening to her, she suddenly made a move towards CF Megaman's right arm, and having grabbed his sword with one hand, brought him up to eye level._

SLUR: Lan, Megaman, listen to me…!  
MEGAMAN: Lan, I think you should hear what she has to say.

_Not wanting to listen, CF Megaman pushed himself with his feet against Slur, and after having freed himself from her hold, summoned an aqua blade on his left hand to complement the electric blade on his right hand as he flew off the opposing wall, back towards Slur.  
__Slur however, having seemingly anticipated this comeback as well, and wanting to put a quick end to the fight, summoned her trademark wires, from the floor, and as CF Megaman approached, used them to immobilize him in mid flight in an upright position, guaranteeing that he could not respond._

_General Koroliev meanwhile was looking over his shoulder as this was taking place wanting to get up and confront Lan, but deciding against it upon seeing that the situation had resolved its self._

SLUR: Lan, stop fighting me before someone gets hurt or something gets destroyed!  
CF MEGAMAN: Why are you here? I…, we saw Bass delete you!  
SLUR: Isn't it obvious? I'm the ship's navigator.  
LAN: WHAT?  
SLUR: If I tell you, do you promise to stop fighting me?  
MEGAMAN: Lan, I think she means it. She's had plenty of chances to hurt us, but didn't.  
CF MEGAMAN:.…. Ok, ok, I promise.

_With CF Megaman, having accepted to stop fighting, Slur kept her promise, setting Lan back on the ground as he let the crossfusion end.  
__Seeing this, and wanting to know just as much as Lan, what Slur was doing here, Chaud decided to cautiously approach the two._

SLUR: All my years of traveling throughout the galaxy with Duo, have made me the perfect candidate for this job.  
CHAUD: Last time we met, you weren't exactly eager to help humanity. Why the sudden change of heart?  
LAN: Yea' how come? You were more than willing to help Duo carry out his Earth Erasure.  
SLUR: While I do not deny that during my servitude to Duo, I did a lot of things which may be considered wrong, unlawful or downright evil, I was ultimately working towards what I perceived then as being the greater good. Many things have however changed since then, including but not limited to my allegiance towards mankind.  
CHAUD: You still haven't answered my question.  
SLUR: Very well then. These two chips each contain a copy of a video journal I've been keeping ever since I was brought back. Hopefully it should answer some of your questions regarding me and my allegiance. If on the other hand, you want to know more about how I was brought back, then I suggest you talk to the scientists involved. One of which, I believe you already know, is on level 3 in the navi infirmary.

_Slur handed each of the two boys a chip similar in style to the dimensional chips, which the boys took possession of without hesitation and then left, making their way towards the elevator and level 3.  
__She watched them leave, following them by sight until they were gone, before adding in a low cryptic tone._

SLUR: I hope you find the answers you're looking for.

_A short while later Lan and Chaud, arrived at the navi infirmary only to discover that it was empty, a "Gone To Lunch" sign on a nearby desk the only indication why._

CHAUD: Doesn't anybody on this ship have anything better to do than eat?  
LAN: Come on, eating is important too. Think we could stop by the mess hall?  
MEGAMAN: Took you long enough to ask. I though meeting Slur made you loose your appetite.  
LAN: Are you kidding? If anything it's made me hungrier.  
CHAUD: Lan, focus! We're here to find out more about Slur, remember?  
LAN: Oh, yea…, but where do we start?  
CHAUD: You check the nurse's workstation, while I check for any logs or records.  
PROTOMAN: Chaud, Megaman and I should check the infirmary mainframe. There's no telling what we might find searching from the inside.  
CHAUD: Good idea Protoman.

_And with that Lan and Chaud proceed to log Megaman and Protoman into the mainframe to search for anything that would be of interest. A search which does not remain fruitless for long._

PROTOMAN: Chaud, Lan, I think we found something.  
CHAUD: What is it Protoman?  
PROTOMAN: It's a video file. No name, just a date from about four and a half months ago.  
CHAUD: Let's see it.  
PROTOMAN: Yes Chaud.

_Protoman opened the file which showed a man arranging the camera on his shoulder and then list some of the scientists working on recovering information from some wisps of light of unknown origins found floating around randomly through out the internet. The video continued with shots of one wisp being scanned, and Famous coming into view, during a heated debate with someone off-screen, stating that the information gathered from each individual wisp is just too fragmented to be of any use, and that if they were to have any chance of gathering any useful information, they would need to unite at least several of the wisps back together, despite the potential safety and security risks._

_The video then went on with Dr. Hikari having acknowledged the success of several other wisp merges before proceeding to bring the last wisps together, increasing in size as they slowly unite, the end result of all merging processes being five large wisps which. Moments later, everyone could be heard congratulating themselves as Famous was called on the phone and the video suddenly became gabled._

CHAUD: Protoman, what's wrong?  
PROTOMAN: The video file is partly corrupted. Some of the corrupt parts are however recoverable.  
CHAUD: Recover the parts you can, and resume playing.  
PROTOMAN: All right.

_The video file resumed playing as Famous was instructing some security personnel what to do in case something goes wrong, and seconds later, the wisps began combining with a newly downloaded program, taking on the familiar shape of Slur, and as the video came to it's conclusion, Slur exchanged a few words with the scientists, words which could not be heard due to corruption in the audio part of the video stream, before ripping a hole in the very fabric of the network and taking her leave, to the dismay of everyone present and against their best attempts at stoping her._

* * *

I would like to take this monent to say something to anyone who thought that the navigator was Raika (a.k.a. Laika in the original):  
**BOY WERE YOU WRONG!!**

I sould explain things a bit: CF Megaman (obviously) stands for CrossFusion Megaman.  
If during crossfusion the one speaking is Lan or Megaman, then that means they are talking to eachother (unheard by anyone else).  
If however, durring crossfusion the one speaking is refenced to as CF Megaman, then that means Lan (while crossfused) is speaking to someone with no connection to their crossfusion.

Also, sorry for the lare update, but we've just had some massive atmospheric electrical disturbances acompanied by gusts of wing traveling at high speeds (a.k.a. thunderstorms) which downed the nework in my neighborhood depriving me of the oh so needed for updates internet access.


	5. Log

Okay, So I'm going to make all my comments in bold

_Elation… Exhilaration… Defiance… It was easy… Too easy… For all his supposed might, he was no challenge. His most powerful attack__had_ _seemed like nothing more than the gentle touch of a falling feather. For that reason alone, I could never have known what was to come. I could never have known that whilst I had won the battle, I had just lost the war. I had easily and effortlessly disposed of him, sending him to the deepest depths of the Undernet. There I stood on the place of my victory, as he plummeted deeper and deeper, oblivious to the chain of events I had set in motion… Oblivious until that one fateful day…_

_Fear… Despair… Disbelief…__The full grasp of my situation was becoming all too clear… And yet I refused to believe it was so… I refused to believe that the figure before me, the one I had so effortlessly beaten before, had now become an unstoppable fighting force. It was like a feeling of déjà vu, only this time our roles had changed. I was injured and he was not…, I was suffering and he was not…, I was loosing while he was at the peak of his power. And then it happened… The sudden burst of pain I felt, could only be eclipsed by the sight of what was causing it. The sight of his arm impaling me, and the pain of being ripped apart from the inside were indescribable. My conciseness was slipping, my body was weakening, the end of my pain…, the end of my suffering…, the end of my existence… was now._

_But dead I was not… the pain was suddenly gone and I began hearing voices just as a light began shining. Weak at first, both the voices and the light began getting louder and brighter until realization set in… I was not frightened anymore…, I was not suffering anymore… I was not deleted… And as I opened my eyes the sources of both the voices and the light revealed themselves.  
I was in a netnavi hospital, surrounded by netnavi doctors and guards, under human supervision. I tried to move, but was quickly ordered to stop by the guards. I demanded to know what was happening, and from the human world a man spoke out to me, a man I would later know to be Dr. Hikari._

He explained what had happened to me. That I had been defeated by the one called Bass, that remnants of my data floated had been floating aimlessly around the internet for many years, that the missing parts of my data had been rewritten by the world's top scientists, and most importantly, that humanity had not only redeemed itself in the eyes of my master Duo, but that one of them had become my master's new companion on his journeys through the stars.

And upon further inquiry by myself, he revealed to me the reason I was brought back.  
Earth, with the aid of dimensional area technology, would be finishing its first ship capable of interstellar travel decades sooner than anyone could have predicted, however they weren't yet ready to take such a large step. My expertise in dimensional area technology along with vast knowledge of the galaxies thus proved invaluable, provided I could be persuaded to help.

At first I scoffed at the idea, thinking that this had to be some kind of trick born out of desperation of the impending erasure by Duo. But everyone seemed relatively calm._They were nervous of my presence, but they were not showing any signs of fright. Certainly not fear from an impending erasure._

Could it be? Could what I had been told be true? After all that's happened, could they have somehow cleansed themselves of evil and gained the grace of Duo?

This situation needed careful thinking and analysis, something which could not be done in the confines of a virtual detention cell. I needed to see for myself if what he was saying was true, or if it was indeed a trick.

A wave of my hand and a circle with the Crest of Duo appeared in front of me. Moments later the crest disappeared and the portal was ready, its power tearing the very fabric of the network itself. _As firewall sections closed all around me the guards opened fire, however I slowly lifted my arm towards the incoming shots and to everyone's dismay, the beams started slowing down coming to a complete halt right before me. It would have been all too easy to send these shots back to whence they came, but if what I had been told was true, I would have been committing an act of evil, something I had sworn never to do, and before more shots could be fired, I took my leave._

_Walking down the streets of the virtual town, NetCity, I was surprised to see no one panicking. Everyone seemed happy, happy discussing trivial things, happy admiring the surroundings, happy doing their daily routines. This was not the general panic an impending erasure inevitably caused.  
In the distance an arena loomed, as the sounds of battle echoed and soon, with the help of my portals, I had arrived just in time to see a crimson netnavi with long silver hair and a black visor use a red energy sword to cut the barrel of his orange haired and green suited opponent's scoped weapon, knocking him on the ground as he was getting ready to fire, and then put the sword to his neck. Moments later however, as a buzz filled the air, the crimson netnavi dissolved his sword and extended his hand, helping his opponent to his feet, after which they congratulated each other on a well fought battle before leaving the arena._

The crimson netnavi seemed familiar, but at that moment my judgment was still a little hazy, so I decided to continue walking until I could get my thoughts in order. No sooner did I start walking however, when a netnavi ran past me carrying something, soon followed by another shouting for anyone who could, to stop the thief. And sure enough several bystanders rushed to his help, stopping the would be robber, returning the stolen item to its owner, and handing the robber to the authorities.

It seemed that though there still was evil in this world, everyone was doing their bit to try and rectify the situation. 

_Maybe, just maybe, I had been told the truth, though it was still too early to make a proper decision.  
Moving along, I went to the nearby park to reflect on what I had seen so far and to ponder my options either way._

If this world was still evil then my course of action would have been clear, reunite with Duo and execute the erasure or if this was not possible, continue with my last mission, the testing of humanity. Either way the ship could not be allowed to leave the planet so it could spread its evil to other parts of the galaxy untainted by its embrace. Even if it was the last thing I would have ever done.  
That much was clear, but what if… what if everything I had been told was true? With Duo gone, and the planet spared, I would have little to do besides wandering forever throughout the network; An option which in itself would make me consider accepting the scientist's offer.

Still pondering,_I continued my stroll down a part of the network which ran parallel to a road in the human world. And again, the site which greeted me could not be any more different from what a world ruled by evil and awaiting erasure looked like. Everyone, both human and netnavi, seemed happy. A nearby netnavi was talking to his human master and a short while later they both broke out into laughter, in the human world several children were happily playing in a small park by the side of the road, the notion of evil, an unknown to them and everywhere both in the network as well as in the human world a general feeling of goodwill prevailed._

So it must be true, I said to myself as I continued walking... They must have managed to redeem themselves…If so, then…

_Suddenly, my train of though was interrupted by a loud noise. I looked around hoping to see what the source of that noise was and where it came from. And sure enough, there in the human world, two vehicles had collided and were beginning to catch fire. The driver of one of the vehicles managed to get out in time and ran to get help, but there in the second vehicle, a man laid unconscious despite his netnavi's cries and pleas to wake up and get to safety. The netnavi did everything he could to wake his human master and despite the flames getting closer and closer to his P.E.T., refused to leave his master's side._

"_Wake up!! Come on wake up!! You need to get to safety!!" The netnavi cried._

"_You need to get out of here before it's too late, there's nothing more you can do for me" the man replied weakly grimacing in pain.  
_"_No, I'm not leaving you. We're in this together, and together we will stay" The netnavi answered back._

_By now, the human who had been in the first vehicle returned and despite the obvious risk to himself, tried valiantly to rescue the person in the burning vehicle. He had been unable to find help, and returned to try and save this person by himself. They didn't know each other, and the one in need of rescue caused the accident, and yet this mattered not. He was willing to risk his own life to save this stranger and that's when everything became clear to me._

_Evil was not triumphant, evil was not the dominant force, evil was not winning._

_Humanity had redeemed its self before Duo, and now it has redeemed its self before me.  
They disserved my admiration…my help…my allegiance. And I was going to do what I could for them._

In a nearby construction yard, I saw a construction vehicle which seemed perfectly suited for a rescue. Quickly I took control of it, and in mere moments the human was free of the tangled wreckage, and was being pulled to safety as I informed the authorities of what had happened and where.

And as I watched the two humans as they were receiving treatment to the relief and happiness of the man's netnavi, I remembered why I was brought back.

Earth's first starship needed a navigator and I was going to help them reach the stars.

"Wow, I know movie studios that would pay a lot of zenny for the movie rights to this diary. And lots of money means curry; lots and lots of gorgeously delicious curry_!_" Lan spoke out.  
"Is there something in that universe of yours that doesn't revolve around curry, Lan?" Megaman replied. "And it's not a diary it's a journal"  
"Are you kidding, curry is why I get up in the morning," Lan spoke back. "And since you write past experiences in it, it's a diary."  
"You mean it's not the hour or so of my yelling at you that does the trick?" Megaman jokingly replied. "But, she's the ship's navigator, and navigators keep journals."  
"That's only the incentive, if I sleep to long I miss breakfast, and that's not happening on my watch." "Also, on a side note...I hate it when you're right."

"Now do you see the reasons behind my decision?" A voice unexpectedly asked causing Lan and Chaud to turn around to the familiar sight of Slur standing in the doorway behind them.

"How long have you been there?" Asked Chaud.  
"Long enough." Replied Slur.  
"The preliminary tests are complete and we are about to jump into hyperspace. And I thought you might want to be on the bridge when we do."She then added.  
"Ok, we'll be there." Chaud replied.  
"And don't ever do that again, my heartbeat just went through the roof." Lan added as both himself and Chaud exited the room, followed by Slur.


	6. Unexpected

Clang…, Clang…,

_-Surrounded by four beefy guards, the heavily chained prisoner was escorted down to the hallway to the sound of echoing chains. Moments later a cell door opens and the prisoner is shoved in chains and all.-_

Me: Oh, you're back I see. Apparently fast updates aren't my thing, oh and solitary confinement may also have had something to do with the slow updates. But still, that's no excuse.

_-Struggles to free self from chains, managing eventually.-_

Me: hey look five more locks for my collection, anyway here's chapter six, chapter seven's somewhat planned and should be ready by the 7th next year. So try to enjoy this sixth chapter and drop me a line, or review, or both.

_-Takes out a cunningly hidden plastic spoon.-_

Me: With this plastic spoon I should be out of here in no time.

_-Starts digging right in the middle of the cell.-_

Me: Well, what are you still doing here? Don't you have something you should be reading not too far from here?

* * *

_  
The three kept walking down the ship's corridors, making their way to the bridge, a deathly silence surrounding them, until Chaud finally broke the ice._

CHAUD: Slur, I'm curious about something from the journal, something you could shed some light on.  
SLUR: If I can…  
CHAUD: Your portals never bared the Crest of Duo before, what has changed? How are they different now from the ones before?  
SLUR: Several things about them have changed, and aside from the removal of a major flaw, most of them are just small tweaks.  
LAN: Major flaw?  
SLUR: Initially my portals would tear right through the very fabric of the network as they transported me to were I wanted to go. Convenient yes, but after repeated use, strange things would begin happening in that part of the network, ranging from mild interference to critical network failures. Something which doesn't happen anymore.  
MEGAMAN: So the Crest reflects these improvements?  
SLUR: Not quite. The reason my portals bear the Crest is that it is now my navi mark. A few of the scientists rewriting some of my missing data thought it fittingly ironic that the mark used to identify humanity's saviors before Duo, be used to identify Duo's former aid before humanity.  
LAN: And you're ok with this?  
SLUR: There's no reason for me not to. We know what the crest stands for better than anyone else.

_A few minutes later and the three arrived outside the bridge door and as Lan was about to enter, Slur paused for a moment looking off in the distance, stated that she still had things to do in the area around the engine room and took her leave heading further down the corridor._

LAN: One wanders what the navigator of a ship could be doing in the engine room, but none the less… shall we go in?

_Chaud glared down the corridor after Slur with a suspicious look on his face until she disappeared from sight and then turned towards Lan._

CHAUD: Yes, let's.

_The two entered and amongst all the scientists running to and fro, spotted and were greeted by the familiar face of Mr.Famous._

FAMOUS: Oh, hey guys, you're just in time. We should be jumping into hyperspace any minute now.  
LAN: Hey Mr. Famous, have you seen dad around?  
FAMOUS: Actually I did. He was going to work on something in the engine room area, though I was hurrying to get here so I didn't stop to ask.  
LAN: The engine room? Wasn't that wher…  
CHAUD: Yes it was.  
LAN: You thin…

_Just then, Lan was interrupted by a voice announcing through the ship's speaker system that the hyperspace window was opening followed by a countdown._

FAMOUS: Better grab on to something, this could get a little ruff.  
LAN: Oh yea!

_Having completely forgotten what he was talking just a moment ago, Lan quickly jumped into the empty captain's chair and pointing straight ahead with his right hand exclaimed as the countdown reached zero:_

LAN: Take us to warp speed. Engage!  
MEGAMAN: You reeeeaaaally need to take it easy with the late night sci-fi reruns Lan.

_Lan was marveling as hypnotic streaks of light rushed by at phenomenal speed, each one of the seeming infinity of different colors more mesmerizing than the last._

LAN: WOW! I've really got to thank dad for bringing us on this trip. I would have died of boredom back home.

_The hours passed like moments, and even though Lan had been looking in awe at the spectacle before him for almost five hours, he showed no signs of fatigue whatsoever, only stopping when Famous pulled him away by force stating that both Lan and Chaud should get some rest.  
Reluctantly Lan allowed himself to be dragged along, down to the crew compartments and his room, exactly opposite Chaud's._

FAMOUS: Ok guys get some rest, you need it. I'll be in my room further down.

_And with that, Lan entered his room, and as Famous left, so did Chaud.  
But of course, staying put is not the Lan kind of thing to do, and after a short amount of time in which our hero finds himself pacing around in his room, Lan started making his way down the corridor seemingly searching for someone or something._

MEGAMAN: Lan, where are you off to now?  
LAN: I'm just looking around Megaman.  
MEGAMAN: Need I remind you of the inevitable outcome to all your mischievous explorations?  
LAN: Aw, you're no fun at all. Where's your curiosity, your flair, your thirst for adventure?  
MEGAMAN: They're making way for common sense.  
LAN: You think too much. Can't you just through caution to the wind and live the moment just for once?  
MEGAMAN: Not while you're involved. Now let's get back before you run into any trouble.

_Megaman's giving Lan the sternest look he can, hoping to for once, get him to listen, but eventually gives up with a sigh, proving no mach for Lan's stubbornness. Especially when Lan unleashes his infamous, hard exterior crumbling, hart warming super move. His patented super cute puppy dog eyes combined with his equally devastating support move, sunny weather._

MEGAMAN: I give up, but just for once Lan, try to break with tradition and be careful.

_Lan continued walking until he reached the elevator, entered and a few short minutes later upon exiting it, quickly hid behind a corner._

MEGAMAN: What now?  
LAN: Security cameras, don't worry Megaman, I know what to do. Now let's analyze the situation. Surveillance cameras mounted on movable supports, pressure sensors in the floor that could probably detect an insect, and of course invisible infrared trip laser alarm systems.

_Lan, further ponders his course of action._

LAN: Do I:  
A) Turn around and go back? No, that would prove Megaman right.  
B) Go right ahead since I've got security clearance to be anywhere and do anything, no questions asked? No, that would be far too sensible.  
C) Do my best spy movie moves, pointless camera dodgings, and all round silliness? Why of course, it's the Lan thing to do.

_Lan stealthily peered around the corner and when the camera was facing the other way, quickly sprinted right under it from where he was, repeating this move for the next two cameras and quickly jumped into an empty room through an open door as the third camera was pointing in the other direction. Next Lan came across a pressure sensitive section of the floor to which his reaction was to immediately jump straight up grabbing the light fixtures and to swing from light fixture to light fixture to power cables to a wall mounted monitor and back down on to the floor._

LAN: Piece of cake.  
MEGAMAN: Oh yea? What are you going to do about this next alarm system? A trip laser alarm system?  
LAN: Just watch!

_Lan first did a commando crawl under the first set of horizontal laser beams and scaling a sign on the wall, went over the second set of horizontal lasers._

MEGAMAN: Was all this really necessary?  
LAN: Of course it was. I had to avoid all the security systems didn't I?  
MEGAMAN: And look cool in the process?  
LAN: And look cool in the process.  
MEGAMAN: You do realize that the security systems are not yet hooked up to the main security grid don't you?  
LAN: Huh? What makes you say that?  
MEGAMAN: That sign you so neetly hung from to avoid the lasers.

_Lan stops dead in his tracks and zones out as he ponders this stupefied, realizing the trueness of Megaman's words._

LAN: Well, you sure took all the drama out of that one.

_Lan continued walking down the corridor, looking left and right, finally coming to a stop in front of one of the doors._

LAN: Bingo!  
MEGAMAN: The Dimensional Area Control Room? Lan this isn't the kind of place to be fooling around in.  
LAN: Mr. Famous said that the sky's the limit in terms of what can be materialized right?  
MEGAMAN: Well yea', but… Oh, no! No you don't Lan.  
LAN: Come on, what's the worst that could happen?  
MEGAMAN: I really don't know…  
LAN: See! Foolproof!  
MEGAMAN:…where to begin.  
LAN: Still…

_Lan having entered the Control Room, looked around and then started typing on the central computer's keyboard.  
A few hours later, Lan shot up a triumphant YES! and an "Enter" key later, a Heckler & Koch MP7 SMG (Sub Machine Gun) started materializing nearby, falling on the floor as soon as the materializing process finished.  
Lan picked up the SMG, studying it before adding in a low voice._

LAN: Not bad for a few hours of work wouldn't you agree Megaman?  
MEGAMAN: A gun!? You created a gun?  
LAN: An SMG actually, a Heckler & Koch MP7 to be more precise.  
MEGAMAN: I don't care what it's called, it's a gun!  
LAN: Looks like it, doesn't it?  
MEGAMAN: That's it, I'm coming over there.  
LAN: Suit yourself.

_And with that Lan took out his P.E.T. from his arm holster and tossed it into the air where it started sparking and a short while later, Megaman made a soft landing relatively close to Lan._

MEGAMAN: Lan, what's gotten into you? Don't you realize that by creating a weapon, you face charges of terrorism?

_Lan with an evil grin on his face raised the weapon, pointing it at Megaman._

LAN: Terrorism!? We'll just have to see about that. But then again, you won't be around anymore now will you?

_Lan's words and the look of evil on Lan's face left Megaman speechless._

MEGAMAN: Lan…  
LAN: And now my dear friend, it's time our ways parted and we said our final goodbyes. You will be missed.

_And with that, Lan started pulling the trigger, almost in slow-motion as Megaman closed his eyes in disbelief, bracing himself for what's to come, not wanting to look at the one before him. His best friend, who now wanted him gone.  
Milliseconds later, a flash erupted from the gun barrel of Lan's SMG._

MEGAMAN: What happened to you Lan…, what happened to you…

* * *

Well, well, well. Seems Lan's a little out of character. And finally the action kicks off, something which will be seen from now on in every one of my chapters. (Action scenes not out of character moments) 


End file.
